


the lone and level sands [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awareness Of Your Own Mortality, Canon Compliant, Critical Role Ladies Week, F/F, Femslash February, Late Night Conversations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "the lone and level sands" by impossibletruths."Allura never thought she’d be so comforted by the idea of growing old, but youthful dreams of immortality lose their shine when you’re among the last few standing and the world has only just stopped ending."





	the lone and level sands [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the lone and level sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934115) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 9:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20lone%20and%20level%20sands.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Critical Role Ladies Week! Thanks to impossibletruths/teammompike for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
